(2)The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask vs (15)Valkyria Chronicles 2015
Results Round One '' ''Monday, November 16, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Valkyria Chronicles is one of those games KP has told me to play that I haven't gotten around to yet, so obviously it's a 10/10 title that I'll gush over for years and years once I finally play the game. KP is a boss like that. The problem is it was up against Majora's Mask in round 1, so it was destined to get its ass handed to it immediately in this contest. Seeded tournaments do need their 15 and 16 seeds, after all, so it is what it is. Only one 1 seed has ever lost in round 1 (the legendary Starcraft > Halo upset), and only a select few 2 seeds have ever lost in round 1 of a 1v1 contest. I suppose 24% on Majora's Mask isn't that bad given this is the Game of the Decade we're talking about, but it's not like "massive blowout" is all that much ahead of "legendary blowout". For those who want a full list of 2 seeds that have lost 1v1 in round 1: (7)Diablo > (2)Ridley in the villains contest (7)Master Hand > (2)Kuja in the villains contest (7)Pac-Man > Revolver Ocelot in summer 2005 (7)Sub-Zero > (2)Master Chief in summer 2006 (15)The Boss > (2)Nathan Drake in winter 2010 (7)Big Boss/The Boss > (2)Tidus/Jecht in the rivalry rumble Majora's Mask's placement in this bracket was just a crime, by the way. Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Ocarina all got their own "I'm the only Zelda in here" division, yet Majora's Mask and Link to the Past have to be paired up? Man. If this was done to prevent all the Zelda games from rolling over the bracket then cool, but why give 3 of the games their own division then? It seemed obvious we would get a pointless LTTP > Majora division final, when Majora probably could have had a Final Four run elsewhere. Not that the journey wouldn't be really interesting anyway, but we'll get to that. Ctes's Analysis Well, on a day where the other three matches gave us plenty of things to discuss, you can't really complain about the last one being really boring. I'm actually quite surprised to see Valkyria Chronicles again, it won a match surprisingly in 2010 before getting tripled by Brawl, so I guess it could have a chance in a similar fortunate matchup. It doesn't look like it dropped that much. Majora's Mask was interesting to follow because everyone expected the 2010 stats to overrate it a lot. It's really easy to compare because Majora's Mask beat Brawl in the finals last time, and Brawl beat Valkyria Chronicles. Brawl won by slightly more than this and the consensus was Brawl looked bad, but I guess Valkyria Chronicles isn't that bad. If you believe that Majora slightly overperformed in its final two matches and wouldn't have won them if Ocarina of Time was in the contest, well, then it adds up very nicely. It's nice seeing the stats be pretty much correct and Majora's Mask was one of the best games at verifying previous stats this contest. At this point, it was just expected to take its predictable path to the division finals and bow out to the stronger Zelda game. I mean, being a OoT proxy did make a few people believe it could win the division, but that was never going to happen. With Majora lining up well with the contest it won, at least no one had any idea of the scare it was in for in round 3 yet. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches